kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Ooyodo
Quotes Hourly Notifications Seasonal Quotes |EndofYear2014_Note = Same as End of Year 2015 |NewYear2015 = 提督！新年もあけましておめでとうございます。本年もどうぞ、よろしくお願い致します！ |NewYear2015_EN = Admiral, Happy New Year. I'll be counting on you again this year. |NewYear2015_Clip = |NewYear2015_Note = Also appeared on New Year 2016 |Fall2015 = 提督、秋の気配を感じますね。 |Fall2015_EN = Admiral, I can feel that autumn is just around the corner. |Fall2015_Clip = |Fall2015_Note = |Christmas2015 = 提督、クリスマスですね？メリークリスマス！ |Christmas2015_EN = Admiral, it's Christmas isn't it? Merry Christmas! |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_Note = From Christmas 2013 and 2014 |Setsubun2016 = 提督、そろそろ礼号作戦ですね、私も頑張ります！ |Setsubun2016_EN = Admiral, the Reigou-sakusen is coming, I will do my best! |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = End of Year line is back |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 提督、我が艦隊は三周年を迎える事できました、おめでとうございます。これからもどうぞよろしくお願いします。 |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Admiral, our fleet has now reached its third year of service. Congratulations. We'll be of service and in your care as well for the next year. |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = 最近雨の日が続きますが、艦隊は可動状態であります。梅雨の一日、提督、艦隊運用はどうされますか。え？本日はお休み？本当に？提督、いいんですか？ |RainySeason2016_EN = It has been raining a lot as of late, but our fleet is standing by for mobilization. Admiral, how would you utilize our fleet during this rainy day? Eh? Put everyone on R&R for today? Really? Is that okay, Admiral? |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = }} As NPC Quests Events Character Appearance *Ooyodo wears a serafuku on top of a long-sleeved zippered shirt and a blue pleated skirt with hakama-like hip vents. Both versions have white stripes along the brim of their skirt and wear thighhighs. She wears a necktie on her zippered shirt, glasses and a cyan-colored hairband. Her catapult is attached to her right arm. *The NPC version wears simple heels for shoes, while the playable version wears platform heels with rudders acting as the heel. The playable version of Ooyodo has armor plating on her left leg, while the unplayable version does not. *Post-remodel, Ooyodo gains golden flower pins on the patches on her serafuku and swaps out her cyan hairband for a white one. Personality *Ooyodo is normally paired with Akashi, the other multi-duty NPC ship, and is likewise depicted as a foil to Akashi; Ooyodo is very serious and does not like to fool around, unlike Akashi, who is rather laid-back. Poking her evidences this as she will reprimand you for doing so, which apparently reflects poorly on the fleet. *In the anime, Ooyodo is a serious assistant to Nagato, the Secretary Ship. Ooyodo is also the one who dispatches the ships on their various operations. Unlike various other main or supporting characters, Ooyodo has not once been seen in combat, maintaining her old role as the Mission Girl. Appearances in Derivative Works * A supporting character in the Anime. ** Ooyodo's art was standardized. ** Ooyodo was illustrated in the tenth eyecatch. Notes * Also the Mission advisor & Quest-musume NPC. ** Initially, Ooyodo was not a kanmusu. * Summer 2014 Event, E-2 clear reward. In normal maps, she has an abysmal small chance to drop from 1-6 in node B. * Has no Torpedo or ASW stats when stock & at level 1. ** Historically only mounted 15.5cm guns & AA weaponry. ** Is unable to attack submarines at level 1, even when equipped with . (Presumably until she has at least 1 base ASW) * She is currently the only non-time-limited source of obtaining . Trivia * Named after Ōyodo River in Kyūshū, Japan. * Intended as a command vessel for submarine operations - a scouting cruiser. ** As such, she traded torpedoes for additional seaplanes and is the only Japanese cruiser to lack torpedoes. ** Main armament was forward of the superstructure and aircraft facilities were aft. *** Same as the Tone class, which were also intended as scouting cruisers. * Never became a scouting cruiser and was converted to a command ship due to the war's progression and the [[wikipedia:Kawanishi_E15K|E15K1 Shiun floatplane]]'s failure. * The flagship of the Combined Fleet (30 April 1944 to 29 September 1944), as well as the flagship of Vice Admiral Ozawa after Zuikaku sunk during the Battle of Cape Engaño. * Capsized during the ''Bombing of Kure'' on July 28th, 1945. ** Spent the last half-year of the war in port. ** Subject to multiple air raids from Task Force 58 and Task Force 38 that left her repeatedly listing to starboard. *** It was the same fleet with different command staff. ** Lives a new life as an Abukuma-class destroyer escort in the modern JMSDF. Category:Light Cruisers Category:Single ship in Class Category:Ships required for Improvements Category:Ship pages with incomplete quotes